


The book I needed

by Ember_DMG



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Not much but honest work, Overthinking, POV Choi Soobin, POV First Person, Short One Shot, They just eat and talk. That's it., Vanilla, no kissing, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_DMG/pseuds/Ember_DMG
Summary: Soobin really hates group projects. Venturing through a book store he meets Kai, a guy who was returning the exact book he needed. Call it fate, or just a hunch, they go out to eat and get to know each other better.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The book I needed

I hate group projects. I'm always stuck doing everything myself and everyone else is just- WHOA! I remember this book from when I was a child. I loved this book. But I hate group projects. Wait, what was the assignment again?

I look through the bookstore only to find disappoontment again. The clerk tells me that the book I'm searching for had only two copies and both had been sold this week. Just my luck. I just needed a small paragraph from it to quote for the research. Urgh, I hate it.

"Hi, I would like to return this book," a guy almost as tall as me approaches the clerk I was just talking to. He seems foreign, with his brown hair and European look. Very handsome to say the least.

"Oh! You guy!" I turn to look at the clerk pointing at me. I turn to the sides just in case it's not me and I might embarrass myself. "Yes! You guy! This is the book you were looking for, right?"

He shows it to me and it actually is the book I was looking for, still sealed and everything. That means the handsome guy didn't even open it, so he probably bought it by mistake.

"Oh, is it? I can sell it to you instead if that's the case." The handsome guy looked at me and for a split second I could swear I saw his eyes sparkle. "I bought it by accident. I told my sister that I was going to buy some books so she gave me a list, but apparently it was the wrong one, from her semester a year ago. Wait, I hope that made sense. Sorry."

I giggle a bit like I did back in high school. I hope he doesn't see the red on my cheeks like I see on his. He looks like a model wearing designer brand clothes and with a pristine smile that even dentists would be jealous of. Why is he so cute, though?

I smile and get the money out of my pocket. Since the book has had no uses I have no problem paying him the full price. It's not like I needed that money anyways. Heh~

"My name is Kai, and you?"

"Soobin," I reply. I shouldn't feel this shy around a stranger, but I can't help it.

"Say, Soobin, do you wanna grab something to eat? It's on me, don't worry. I got paid just now," he says and winks at me.

I hate my laugh. I seriously hate that I laughed so hard that the whole store turned around to see who was dying in front of the Economics section. I cover my mouth and politely bow to apologize to everyone. It's not a library anyway, so there's no need for me to be quiet, but I can understand the annoyance.

"You have a cute laugh," Kai says to me. This is embarrassing.

"Thanks, you too," I reply wishing an earthquake would shatter the ground and swallow me whole.

"So, I still need an answer..."

"Oh! Right! Yes!"

We walk out of the store and take a taxi someplace near. On our way there we get to know each other better.

His sister studies the same as I do, but in another university. She's less than a year older than me, so I guess I'm older than Kai as well. He also has another sister who's younger, just about to graduate from school.

Surprisingly, I wasn't mistaken. He really is a model. He didn't have to tell me, but seeing a bus with a huge image of the guy sitting next to you can give a hint or two.

We arrive at this small restaurant hidden between huge buildings nearby. Seems like an odd place to come, but it doesn't look disgusting or anything like that. It has a cozy feeling, very inviting and comfortable.

The owner is an old man who greets Kai loudly and proudly. Kai bows his head with politeness and familiarity. He probably comes to eat here quite often.

We sit down at the back on a small space that's closed off to everyone else. Feels very exclusive, to say the least.

"Do you want to look at the menu or can you trust me?" Kai asks me.

"Well, I've just met you today... But I guess I can trust you, right?"

He smiled and asked if I had any allergies. I didn't, so he slammed the table and went rushing towarda the old man. He was so cartoonish that I could see some dust particles floating around the place he just left.

He came back with a triumphant smile and sat in front of me mesmerizing me and hyping me up for the best meal of my entire life.

While waiting, we decided to entertain ourselves with some games. It was until the second round when I found out he likes to cheat. Quite a lot. But, whatever, I just let him. He really loves winning and seeing him laugh and smile feels like a win to me as well.

Then the food arrived.

"Okay, I must confess I was a bit skeptical at first, but all of this looks so good."

"Right? I've been coming here since I was in my third year of school and it has never once disappointed me."

"You talk funny~" That was accidental, I swear.

"Sorry..." he says. His smile faded away and I could see his eyes turn from a shining brown to a blurry black. I need to undo this.

I grabbed his hand and he looked at me confused. He was softer than I imagined. So I lift it up and with his palm I slap my cheek. It hurt a bit but his reaction was worth it.

"W-What are you doing?! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry. We were having so much fun and I screwed it up."

He looked a bit relieved, but still confused.

"It's okay... I'm sorry. It's just I still have problems with the language despite living here for many years."

"Don't worry. I get it. You're still better than most people. I'm sorry for saying that."

His fingers started carressing my cheek, our hands still together and our eyes not parting from each other. I could've stayed there, in that moment, for much longer if we hadn't been interrupted so abruptly by our own food.

Food?

Wait! He ordered more?

"Oh, no, no. This was for takeout. I'm sorry," Kai explained. This was the food he was going to bring to his sisters.

I'm a grown adult, so I can easily recognize what I'm feeling right now. The fuzzy feeling in my stomach, the beating in my chest, the slight dizziness from missing his touch. It's pretty obvious by now that I like him more than I should, and I feel pretty lucky because I can sense he feels the same.

Well, he did initiate this whole date.

But, what if he's just toying with me? He's a model, right? Why would he go after a boring college student like me? Pfft... this is ridiculous, this is obviously one-sided.

I mean, I know I'm very handsome myself, but nothing that could stand out to someone like him. I'm above average, true, and taller than him, and... maybe I wasted my time not trying to model. But that would be so embarrassing...

"Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet..." he says. "Do you not like the food?"

"No. It's not that. The food is great. I'm sorry, I just got lost in thoughts."

I screwed it up again. I'm stupidly overthinking everything. We just met a couple hours ago, why do I have to think so far ahead. I'm ruining our first time meeting each other, and he's probably bored of me right now.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just dumb stuff. So, umm... what did-"

"Were you thinking about dating me?"

"What?! What do you-?!"

"I just... you're very handsome. And my schedule is always so busy that I just need to take every chance I get to seize the moment."

"Seize the moment?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... this has been my first date in a while. I was even afraid to ask you back at the store, but some part of me felt like I was meant to talk to you."

When he says this, it makes me blush and worry even more at the same time. What am I supposed to reply to that? But, in a way, I feel the same. I noticed him at the store even before, and I just lingered looking at the books and minding my own thoughts pretending to waste my time there just so I could catch some more glimpses of him. Part of me wanted to talk to him, and the other part felt like we were meant to meet one way or the other. It's odd that he says the same thing.

"I'm sorry for being weird. I just got out of a relationship recently and-"

"No, no! It's okay, I get it. Uhm, hey, how about this. Give me your number and let's try a second date, after we get to know each other better," he says. "This whole thing has been pretty weird since the start, but I want to give it a chance. Maybe, less weird next time?"

"I would like that." I smile. Relieved that he was pretty amazing. I always read about guys like him in fiction not knowing someone like him could actually exist.

We walk out of the restaurant, and start walking without direction, not ready for this date to end just yet. We talk about different things, such as the music he likes and the songs I've recently listened to. He tells me he plays the piano. I tell him I hate maths. We compliment each other perfectly.

But then, I get a call.

"Soobin-ssi! Where are you? We've been trying to reach you!" I had my phone muted, and ignored the hundreds of message notifications. "We need to make a group call to distribute the part for the project. It's urgent, please."

"Okay, okay. I'll get home in less than an hour."

"Hurry, please!"

I hang up and look at Kai. He seems sad that we have to part ways now. But, at least we got each other's numbers and we agreed for a second date.

He then looks back at me and smiles politely. "It's okay. I understand. Are you free tomorrow for lunch?"

"I have class all morning, until 3."

"I can pick you up."

"That'd be nice." I blush.

He walks me to the bus stop, and we wait in silence, afraid that once we're away from each other the magic fades out and we're struck back with reality once again. He looks at me and carresses my cheek.

"I really like you, Soobin. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay then. Tomorrow we'll be together."

"Sure."

The bus arrives and I get in. I look at him waiting at the stop watching the bus drive away. I take a seat and look at my phone. There's this absurd message he sent saying he already misses me. Truth is, I miss him too. It's so weird just how great it all went. I scroll through a few more messages and see my group hurrying me.

I really hate group projects.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I wrote this small piece because I've been dealing with a lot of anxiety lately, so I needed something to help me get distracted. For whoever needs to read this: If you suffer from anxiety please let someone close to you know about it, go to therapy and take your meds. Drink lots of water and don't be afraid to ask for help. I love you all, so please, stay safe and don't forget to wash your hands and wear a mask.


End file.
